


After Dark

by charleslehnsherr



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: In Public, M/M, Making Out, Olivarry, One-Shot, The Flash - Freeform, dr wells is lowkey wishing he was oliver, flarrow, idk whats going on but i have to protect barry slightly, oliver is kinda like, on a computer desk!, this is my first fic so idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleslehnsherr/pseuds/charleslehnsherr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Wells catches Barry and Oliver kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Okay, so this is my first fic that I've ever posted for both The Flash/Arrow so I'm 100% completely noobish and terrified because I'm so used to writing on Wattpad. I hope you enjoy! If not, it's fine; we are all entitled to our opinion, after all.

The nights Oliver spent with Barry had to be the best. They rarely spent a lot of time together like they wanted to, considering their situations with being the Flash, and the Arrow.When they did, though; Oliver spent the time basking in the perfection that was his boyfriend. At the moment they were at S.T.A.R Labs, and Barry was sitting on the edge of one of the computer desks in the Cortex. Caitlin and Cisco had left after their daily routine was finished, so they simply assumed that they were going to be alone. Oliver was standing between Barry's open legs, hand trailing up and down his bare arm; leaving goosebumps in its wake. 

Their lips worked in perfect harmony, Barry willing to let his boyfriend do whatever he wanted to him. Barry's head was tilted slightly upwards and Oliver's fingers were gently curled around his chin, wishing he could just melt into Barry's arms. His free hand was trailing from Barry's knee and to the inside of his thigh; just about to reach the zipper of his jeans when someone cleared their throat behind them. 

Remembering the talk he had with Joe when Barry announced to everyone they were dating, Oliver jerked back from Barry so quickly he almost tripped on his own feet. Barry looked over to the intruder, cheeks red. He brought the back of his palm up to his slightly swollen lips and wiped them; as if they would help cover the fact they were just making out. Dr. Wells was in the doorway, his head held high as an amusing twinkle glittered in his eye. 

He glanced over at Oliver. 

"Mr. Queen," He mused, wheeling forward a couple of inches before stopping. "I do not appreciate you seducing Mr. Allen in my workplace."

Barry's chest tightened slightly and he pulled his shirt out and downwards to smooth out the wrinkles that had formed while kissing Oliver. His boyfriend was staring at the doctor with an emotionless expression, probably having almost shitted his pants - a part of his brain still processing that it was not Joe, who owned a gun, that caught them, but Dr. Wells. 

"We thought no one was here, Dr. Wells," Barry explained, before Oliver caught up to what was happening and said something that the man would get pissed off from. He got off of the desk he was sitting on with ease, which was slightly hard considering there wasn't much space. After all; they had a lot of tech cluttered into such small space. Luckily, Barry wasn't heavy enough to disturb the balance and send the table, and the expensive equipment that was held there, toppling to the floor. 

Dr. Wells looked over at Barry, his eyes scanning over his body slowly. Oliver, now on high alert, kept his eyes on the man in the wheelchair. They were narrowed, eyebrows knitted together. When Dr. Wells's blue eyes bounced off of Barry's shoes and met the other man's eyes. "Even if I were not here, you shouldn't be having intercourse with your boyfriend in a public area." 

Barry's face turned a darker shade of red with embarrassment, trying to force himself not to point out that it technically would not have been public sex. The embarrassment cancelled out the aroused feeling he received from Oliver a couple moments ago. 

"I'm sorry, sir."

The words were so vulnerable, and they showed that Barry did not like having Dr. Wells be disappointed in him. After all, the speedster one worshiped the man simply existing, being himself; and had geeked out over his book countless of times to everybody. Dr. Wells lips twitched upwards slightly, before he looked over to Barry's boyfriend. 

"I don't expect for this to happen again," he said simply, before he was turning around and wheeling away.  

Once he wasn't visible, and they knew he wouldn't hear them, Barry looked over at Oliver, biting his lip. "At least it wasn't Joe," he joked weakly. 

Oliver gave a tight laugh. 

"Yeah," he walked over to Barry and hooked an arm around his waist, before leaning into his ear. "Now lets finished what we started at your place." 

Barry then grinned and kissed Oliver on the cheek, before they started to exit S.T.A.R Labs. Even if Oliver was whispering hotly in his ear, telling Barry all the pleasure he would feel when they got home, _distracting_ him - the speedster couldn't help but think back to how Dr. Wells looked and spoke to him just moments ago. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a kudos and a comment if you wish (: 
> 
> Also; if you want me to write a specific story for you, I will gladly take some prompts! I mostly want to write thallen, barrison, and olivarry though, so. I also don't write straight fics. If you want like lesbians and gays that's cool, idk I'm weird and babbly ignore me! Anyways here is my tumblr: http://babyybarryy.tumblr.com/ (I mostly post Marvel, The Flash, and some other TV shows I adore).


End file.
